


Broken Vows and Excited Greaser-Wannabes

by thegreatgayjatsby



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cuddling afterwards, Cute trolls, Fluff, Flushed, M/M, PWP, Quadrant vacillations, Smut, Vow-Breaking, pesterlogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 13:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatgayjatsby/pseuds/thegreatgayjatsby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kankri decides to break his vow, he goes to Cronus for help, and he gladly agrees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Vows and Excited Greaser-Wannabes

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, smut!

**|S|: Be Kankri Vantas**

**Pester Cronus Ampora**

**== >**

**KANKRI** : Cr9nus? Are y9u present?

**CRONUS** : yeah, babe, vwhat's up?

**KANKRI** : I w9uld rather y9u n9t entitle me as such, as it is rather 96jective. H9wever, there is a matter 9f s9me great imp9rtance I wish t9 speak with y9u a69ut.

**CRONUS** : please tell me this aint some lecture or somefin

 **KANKRI** : It is n9t. Merely a request.

 **CRONUS** : a request? oh nowv vwere talkin~

 **KANKRI** : Recently, I have f9und it m9re and m9re difficult t9 uph9ld my v9w, and I've c9me t9 the c9nclusi9n I want t9 6reak it.

 **CRONUS** : ...

Kankri's conversational partner immediately went idle, and Kankri was left with the option to sit and wait for him to come back online. However, that seemed to not be the case, as Cronus had skipped that step.

Cronus nearly busted the door down when he knocked in his excitement, stepping backwards off the step to Kankri’s hive. “Yo, Kanny! C’mere, babe, I’m here!” He called, smoothing down his signature leather jacket.

Kankri took a moment to answer the door, taking a slow, deep breath before turning the handle and inviting Cronus inside. “Hello, Cronus.” He greeted politely, nerves lacing his voice.

“Hey, Kan.” He smirked slowly, closing the door behind them and moving further in Kankri’s hive.

Kankri blushed light crimson and turned his gaze to the floor, fingers entangling in a loose thread towards the bottom of his sweater. “Would you like something to eat or drink?” He inquired, voice timid.

“No, thanks. But hey, relax, Kanny. It’ll be alright.” His smirk melted into a smile, and his eyes grew soft, calming the other with only the tone of his voice.

The smaller troll nodded, swallowing heavily, and trotted off to the culinaryblock to fetch himself a glass of water. When he returned, he silently led Cronus up to the respiteblock, sipping at the cool water once he’d sat in the armchair across from Cronus. He had purchased a soft rectangular sleeping mattress, and it was placed on the opposite side of the room from the recupracoon. His room was clean, everything neat and tidy and stored. Cronus lounged casually on the bed, toying with the edge of the crisp white sheets.

He gazed at the lowerblooded troll, eyes dark as he surveyed the other’s petite form. Kankri avoided his gaze, instead continuing to sip at his water until the glass was empty. He placed the vessel aside and finally looked up, blushing heavily. Cronus smiled again, raising a single eyebrow. He patted the mattress beside him and nodded his head towards the spot he had designated. Kankri slowly sat there, watching Cronus with a slight notion of anxiety in his eyes.

Cronus slowly reached out and placed a hand on Kankri’s shoulder, grip light but firm. “Kan, if I do something you don’t like, tell me, and I will stop.” He said seriously, eyes exploring Kankri’s ghostly white orbs.

Kankri’s tongue darted out to wet his lips, and he nodded, throat dry. “I understand.”

“Alright. So how do you wanna’ go about doin’ this?” The larger troll asked, shifting on the bed to get into a more comfortable position.

“Well...I do not know. I may require some form of education before we commence.” He turned his face aside, bright red.

Cronus’ hand drifted down from his shoulder to his wrist, taking his hand and ghosting his lips over the knuckles. “Relax, babe. We’ll take it at your pace.”

“That may be quite a while longer than either of us is willing to wait.” Kankri breathed, eyes locked on Cronus’ mouth on his hand.

The Aquarius nodded and looked up through his eyelashes, a shark-like smile on his face. “Alright, Kanny. Just tell me if it gets to be too much at one time.” With that, he used his other hand to push Kankri’s sweater sleeve up and flip his hand, drifting his lips up the underside of his pale arm.

Kankri shivered a little, eyes falling half-lidded as electricity rocketed up his arm from Cronus’ lips, never having felt such intimacy before. He swallowed again, audibly, and Cronus’ hands travelled down to his waist, to rest slightly above his hips. All at once, a single phrase formed in Kankri’s head, a blind notion of the new experience.

Please, Cronus.

He didn’t want the other to stop, and all he was doing was kissing his wrist and arm. Cronus seemed to sense it and ghosted his lips up further, biting gently at the soft crook of Kankri’s elbow. The smaller troll flushed again and squirmed at the bite, the contact of teeth on skin sending blood rushing south. It only took Cronus a few more seconds of increasing pressure of his bite to make Kankri whimper, and when he did, Cronus looked up.

He pulled away, a tiny drop of crimson beading against his ashen skin. Cronus swiped his tongue over the miniscule wound, lapping it up and meeting the other’s eyes confidently. “Was that alright?” The Aquarius asked gently, still sure of himself.

Kankri nodded shyly, cheeks red with embarrassment and arousal. “I-I think due to my reaction, it’s safe to say that a little pain is welcome.” He replied quietly, looking anywhere but Cronus’ smug face.

“Alright. As long as you’re sure, babe.” Cronus said softly, a hand burning it’s print onto Kankri’s hip as the slender, cool fingers slid up under his sweater.

Cronus’ fingers shifted over his hip, sliding up until they touched skin. Kankri gazed up into Cronus’ eyes, dazed and turned-on, even though he was still nervous. Cronus lazily leaned in and kissed his nose, then slowly began to trail down his jawline, using his free hand to tug the collar of Kankri’s turtleneck down. Kankri let out a breathy sigh, his moony eyes half-lidded.

The larger troll moved on the bed, breath hot against Kankri’s neck, and leaned against the wall, pulling the other forward until he took a hint and climbed into his lap. Cronus tugged on Kankri’s legs until they slid apart, then adjusted them so they loosely hung about his waist, Kankri’s sock-clad toes brushing the wall. Kankri  
swallowed nervously, adam’s apple bobbing noticeably beneath his sweater.

Cronus hushed him by petting his hair lightly, one hand cupping the back of his neck, arms around the little Cancer. Kankri settled into Cronus’ lap quietly, shifting until he was comfortable. It was then he became aware of Cronus’ growing bulge, the tent in his dark jeans moving slightly between them as his bulge became more interested in the situation. Kankri found himself staring in awe, making Cronus chuckle softly and kiss the crown of his head.

“Wanna’ touch?” Ampora teased lightly, noticing how perplexed Kankri was that he’d caused such a strong physical reaction.

Kankri blushed hotly and stammered for a moment before nodding silently, his ghostly eyes wide and trusting. Cronus captured one of Kankri’s hand in his own, guiding it between them and placing it over the lump in his pants. Kankri bit into his lower lips as Cronus’ bulge shifted up into the weight of his palm, eager for friction already.

Cronus smiled and gave a breathy sigh of pleasure, teaching Kankri how to apply pressure and massage him gently. Kankri grew more confident when he saw how much of a violet flush had risen to Cronus’ high cheekbones, and in a fit of excitement, he felt his own bulge begin to unsheath.

The older troll smirked lightly and drew Kankri into a light kiss, removing the smaller troll’s hand from his bulge and hauling him closer, until they were chest-to-chest. Kankri blushed again as Cronus latched onto the soft hollow where his jaw met his ear, suckling and raising a dark bruise on Kankri’s skin. “Like that, kitten?” Cronus asked softly, grazing his teeth lightly over the mark.

Kankri shuddered, nodding fervently. He broke the lack of words between them by replying, “Y-Yes, I’m finding this experience most enjoyable.”

Cronus chuckled again, gently, and rose back up to kiss his protege. “That’s what I was hoping for, babe.”

The Cancer bravely leaned forward and caught Cronus’ bottom lip between his teeth, eyes closing as he nibbled carefully. Cronus moved forward to actually kiss the smaller troll, proud of the other’s incentive. Within seconds of Kankri’s lips parting for a soft mewl, Cronus’ tongue snuck into his mouth, exploring and mapping out the unfamiliar territory with vigor. Kankri’s hands found their way into Cronus’ hair, running through the artfully constructed, tousled look that the violet-blood always sported.

Cronus’ hands in return ran down the other’s back, claws catching a little on the thick red wool, before dipping over the curve of his lower back and taking two handfuls of Kankri’s ass. Kankri squeaked, moving forward out of surprise. Cronus groaned lightly into the kiss as their bulges rubbed together between them, and he could feel Kankri tremble a little in his arms.

He gave another playful squeeze before sliding his hands under Kankri’s sweater, framing his hips and guiding him into a slow, easy rhythm. Kankri allowed himself to be taught, absorbing the information and beginning to shift on his own. Cronus’ hands soon abandoned Kankri’s hips in favor of pulling his sweater off over his head.

Kankri blushed heavily when the fabric came free, hiding his face and pausing in his steady rocking. Cronus smiled and ran a hand up from Kankri’s stomach to over his blood-pusher, feeling the beat of Kankri’s heart in his palm. It fluttered, skipping over a beat before relaxing again. Cronus’ smile brightened, and he watched as Kankri slowly rose a hand to capture Cronus’ fingers, feeling his own heart thumping in his chest.

The hand over Cronus’ released and pressed against Cronus’ chest, nails digging into the fabric of his shirt as he lost himself to the tender intimacy of the moment. Cronus gently cupped the side of Kankri’s face with his free hand, kissing him again in response to Kankri’s shy smile.

The red-blood deepened the kiss by himself, starting to move his hips again in the seductively inexperienced way of his. Cronus’ chest rumbled as he moaned, and he moved with the other almost immediately. They acted as the ebb and flow of the tide, bodies melting together like hot wax as Cronus kissed Kankri again.

It took Cronus a few decent seconds to get all of the buttons on Kankri’s pants undone, but when he did, Cronus took no time to get them off of the other troll. His own jeans followed soon after, and then he lost restraint, gently pushing Kankri down by applying pressure to his chest.

Kankri laid down, eyes wide and a hint of nervousness creeping onto his face. Cronus settled over him, adjusting Kankri’s legs until they hooked up over his waist. A purple stain had appeared in the front of his boxers, and Kankri tore his gaze away just in time for Cronus to begin kissing his neck, hands roaming down his body.

The Cancer trembled beneath him, biting into his lip and attempting to stifle the soft moans threatening to spill from him. Cronus coaxed them out of him by biting down his neck, then pulling back and licking a stripe over the marks. Kankri moaned than, long and low and completely intoxicated, unable to stop himself.

Cronus positioned himself against Kankri’s nook, the two layers between them doing nothing to sate his eagerness to continue. Kankri flushed and bit his lip harder when Cronus began to rut against him, hands drawing Kankri’s arms up and pinning his wrists to the mattress. Kankri squirmed, legs bending and hooking at the ankles around him.

“Do you want me to make you-” Before Cronus could finish the question, Kankri came, moaning and arching his back, shaking so hard Cronus thought he might black out.

Panting weakly, he slumped against the mattress, Cronus chuckling softly and releasing his arms to stroke his hair with one hand. “You like that, sweetheart?”

Kankri nodded, still trembling as he came down from his high in Cronus’ grasp. “‘S good...” He mumbled, still gently panting.

Cronus kissed his forehead and smiled, laying on top of him comfortably. “You good?”

Kankri nodded again, eyes hazy with desire. “Thank you.” He mumbled, closing his eyes.

Cronus raised an eyebrow. “Oh, no. You ain’t done yet.” He purred, sitting up and hauling Kankri up with him.

The red-blood squeaked and clung to him, eyes snapping open. “What?”

“I’m gonna’ teach you how to cuddle.” He murmured with a grin, kissing him deeply before adjusting them and laying down with Kankri’s back to his chest.

Kankri sighed softly and nuzzled back into him, already half-asleep. “I love you, Cronus.” He mumbled tiredly.

“I love you too, kitten.” Cronus agreed gently, stroking his hair.


End file.
